


If Love Were Easy We'd Be Writting Songs About Better Things.  Like Pizza.

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on the Sentence Prompt:  "If love were easy we'd be writing songs about better things.  Like pizza."





	If Love Were Easy We'd Be Writting Songs About Better Things.  Like Pizza.

           You knew you shouldn’t be jealous.  You knew Peter loved you, he said it often enough and showed you in all the little ways.  He danced with you on the ship, made sure you were always near on missions, volunteered to do the laundry, all the things that’d make any girlfriend’s heart melt, but then there was Gamora. 

           You had nothing against Gamora.  She was a good friend through and through and was always there when you needed her. Not to mention she was just as ready to knock Peter across the head should he try to do anything too stupid as you were, but that was just it.  She was close to Peter too; really close. So close, Peter had confessed they had an “unspoken thing” going on before he met you.  He assured you it was over and they both realized it wasn’t going anywhere, but that didn’t stop your stomach from twisting a bit whenever they got too smiley with one another. Like now for instance. 

           You were sitting in the back of the club, waiting for the target to come in. The Nova Core had notified the Guardians a Kree spy had stolen a case which contained a data stick filled military secrets, and was planning on selling it to the highest bidder.  Your mission was to steal back the information, or at the very least destroy it before it fell into the buyer’s hands.

          You all came up with a plan easily enough.  Rocket and Drax would cause a scene, getting the target’s attention. Once his attention was else where, you would switch the case with a replica Rocket had made along with a tracking device.  If all went according to plan, by the time the target figured out what happened the Nova core would be on top of him and his buyer before they could blink, easy. Of course, being with the Guardians taught you not everything goes according to plan.

          That was why Peter and Gamora were seated neatly at the bar.  Should the target spot you, they could run interference and destroy the case before the subject got away.  Rocket, of course, wondered why that couldn’t be plan A, but the Nova Core insisted on finding the buyer as well, so tracking device and stealth it was.  

          You looked back over at the bar to see Peter and Gamora’s faces getting awfully close. You tried to shake it off.  It was not the time to get caught up in that. You were a goddamn professional. They we’re probably just…

          “Target at your nine o’clock,” Gamora’s voice said into your ear piece.

          You turned to look and saw the Kree enter the bar, suitcase in hand.  You breathed a sigh of relief; Gamora was just sneaking a look behind Peter’s shoulder.

           “Everyone ready,” Peter asked.

          “You know it,” Rocket answered.

          Just as he did, you heard his voice from across the room.

          “You’re cheating!” he yelled over the crowd.

          “No I am not,” Drax answered in an exaggerated tone.  “It is you who are cheating!”

          “You take that back!”

          Before Drax could respond Rocket leaped at him knocking straight into his face effectively throwing Drax out of his chair.  You couldn’t see anything after that as a crowd quickly formed around the two of them, but from the whoops and hollers, it was probably a good fight.

          You quickly slipped your way through the crowd to the target sitting edge of the club. His eyes were on the fight, his suitcase sitting just behind him.  You checked your peripherals and spotted Peter and Gamora still sitting at the bar, looking as if they were interested in the fight, but a quick glance your way told you they had your back.

          Breathing slowly, you crept around the edge of the club. You were almost behind him when his head turned.  

          You stopped, not daring to breath.

          He didn’t look towards you, instead he was looking right at Peter.

          You’re stomach dropped.  He recognized him.  You were sure of it. He must have seen him over some of the broadcast made about the Guardians after they saved Xandar.  You froze, unsure what to do.  If he really did recognized Peter, it was a bust.  Just as you were contemplating making a distraction of your own, Gamora beat you to it.

          Taking Peter’s face in her hands, she kissed him.

          Your eyes widened as bile began to rise in your throat.  You tore your eyes away, forcing yourself to focus on the task at hand.

          The kiss did its job.  The target looked away from Peter, and back to the fight.  Pushing past the heart ache, you made your way to him and switched the cases without a hitch.  Calmly, you walked out the club and to the ship.

          “Got it,” you said into your comm.  “Let’s get out of here.”

          You got an acknowledgement from everyone as you made it onto the ship and into the co-pilot seat to get it ready to launch.  Rocket came up behind you first, followed by Drax who had a few new scratch marks across his face.

          “We get it?” Rocket asked slipping into the pilot seat.

          “I said so didn’t I?” you said opening the case.  Inside, tucked nice and safe was the data card.

          Rocket gave a huff of satisfaction before turning back to the consul. It was then you noticed one of his eyes beginning to swell.

          “You guys really got into your roles didn’t you,” you said with a small laugh.

          “He started it,” Drax snapped.

          “Hey, it’s not my fault you can’t take a punch,” Rocket shot back.

          “Let’s not start,” Gamora said.

          You turned around to see her and Peter both made it back to the ship.  Peter gave you a rather sheepish look which only made your stomach twist tighter.

          “You got the case,” Gamora asked.

          You put on a good smile a held it up.  “Right here.”

          “Alright,” Peter said. “Let’s get out of here.  The sooner we get this back to Nova Prime, the better.”

          There was a round of agreement and soon enough Rocket had you in the sky back to Xandar.

          Once you were clear of the atmosphere, you got up from your seat.

          “I’m just going to lock this away and then, I’m heading to bed.”

          “Alright,” Rocket said, “night Y/N.”

          You walked towards the back of the ship, passing Gamora and Peter as you went.

          “I think I’m going to hit the hay too,” Peter said, getting up out of his seat to follow you.  It wasn’t one of his subtler moves, but you did your best to ignore it anyway.  

          You walked into the main living area and locked the case in one of the containers, knowing full well Peter was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

          “Hey,” he said tentatively, “about the kiss…”

          “It’s fine,” you interrupted, turning to face him.

          He scrunched his face in confusion.  “What really?”

          “Yes,” you said, trying your best to sound professional, “strategically speaking it makes sense.  The target obviously spotted you, and Gamora did the only thing she could to hide your face and keep the target from wanting to get a closer look.  Kissing in public usually makes people uncomfortable, so, it’s fine.”

          Peter gave you a disbelieving look.

          “It’s fine,” you emphasized, not believing it yourself.  “It’s fine.  It’s totally fine.”

          “Yeah, because when anyone says “it’s fine” five times it must be fine.”

          You gave an exaggerated shrug, trying your best to overcome the tightness in your throat. “What more do you want me to say?  It’s not a big deal.”

          “Well obviously, you think it is,” Peter said as he crossed the room so he was standing in front of you. “C’mon sweetheart, talk to me.”

          You folded your arms and looked around the room, not being able to look directly at him. “It’s…”

          “Don’t say it’s not a big deal, that’s just another way of saying “it’s fine” and I’m not going over that again.”

          You finally looked up at him, into those soft concerned eyes, which only made you feel worse.

          “I just…don’t get it,” you confessed.

          Peter brows furrowed in confusion. 

          “Don’t get what?”

          “Us, this,” you said moving your hand between the two of you. “I mean, you said it yourself, you and Gamora used to have a thing.  So, I just don’t get why you’re with me and not her.”

          “You really think that?” he scoffed.

          “C’mon Peter, it’s Gamora.  She’s smart and beautiful and could kick my ass five ways from Sunday.”

          “Sounds like you want to date her.”

          “Don’t make fun of me.”

          “I’m not,” he defended.  

          You shot him a disbelieving look.

          “I mean, yeah, I kinda am,” he stumbled out, before recovering, “but that’s just because it’s ridiculous.”

          “Look, whatever, conversation’s done.  I told you it was fine.”

          You turned to leave, but Peter was faster.  

          “Hey, hey, hey no it’s not fine,” he said, effectively blocking your way. “Don’t say that.  Listen, you want to know why I’m not with Gamora?  Because I love you.”

          You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the statement.

          “You don’t believe me?”

          “I mean, I do, but that’s now,” you said.  You throat was tightening again, but you refused to let any tears fall. You wouldn’t let Peter see you like that.

          “I just keep on waiting for you to wake up one day and realize Gamora was the one for you all along and that I was just filler or… I don’t know, something to just hold her place for a while or if not her, just somebody better than me.”

          Peter stared at you in stunned silence.  

          You felt a wave of embarrassment crash over you as you realized just how pathetic you sounded saying your feelings aloud. You needed to leave.  You turned around to head back to the cockpit and away from Peter before he grabbed your hand.  

          “I have no idea who or what put the crazy idea in your head that you would be a place holder for anyone, because they’re wrong,” he said gently. “You are it Y/N, plain and simple.”

          You didn’t move, still not fully believing his words, but the way he looked at you, almost desperate, you couldn’t look away.  

          Peter took it as an invitation and stepped closer, taking your other hand in his.

            “When I say, I love you, it’s not just for right now,” he continued. “I mean I can’t imagine loving anyone else the way I love you ever again ever.  You are the most brilliant, bad ass, funniest, sexiest being I have ever met, period and I will do everything in my power to make sure you know that.  I’ll say it every day if I have to.”

           A smile broke across your face at that.  He meant it, every word.

          “No, I think you’re good,” you said, somewhere between laughing and crying.

          “You sure,” he asked, humor entering his voice once again.  “I’ll do it.  I’ll start right now, how doth I love thee…”

          You pulled away, laughing as you did.  “Don’t be a jerk,” you said.

          “Yeah, well I’m your jerk,” he said sneaking his arms around your waist and pulling you closer.

          “Promise?” you asked, resting your hands on his shoulders.

          “Promise.”

          He looked down at you, his eyes growing soft.

          “I love you.”

          You smiled back.  “I know.”

          “See,” he said, grinning broadly, “right there, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi.”

          “I was quoting Empire,” you corrected.

          He shot you a confused look.

          “But that would make me Princess Leia.”

          You gave a nonchalant shrug.  “I know.”

          He stared at you in surprise before laughing.  He pulled you into a tight hug, kissing the top of your head while you smiled into his chest.  You loved this.  You loved him.  It was only just now you realized how silly you were being.

          “I’m sorry,” you said.

          Peter shook his head. “Don’t apologize.”

          “No,” you said, pulling back just enough to look at his face, “just let me get it out of my system and apologize for being stupid.”

          Peter looked at you a moment, before nodding his head, silently accepting your apology.

            “I wish I was better at this,” you admitted with a guilty smile.

          “Well, I guess **if love were easy, we’d be writing songs about better things** ,” Peter shrugged, **“Like pizza**.”

          You tilted you head in exaggerated thought. “True.”

          You looked back at Peter with a sincere smile.

          “I love you.”

          He gave a nonchalant shrug. “I know.”

          You grinned. “Empire or Jedi?”

          Peter pulled you in tight once again.

          “Definitely Jedi,” he said into your hair before kiss the top of your head.

          You laughed this time wrapping your arms around his neck, keeping him there with you. You would never fully understand how you got so lucky, but having him with you now, you guess it didn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like this, please check out my tumblr page as well at https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm open to any request. Leave a Kudos or Comment. Please!!!!!!


End file.
